curekanades_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Aida Kotone
is a girl who loves to solve mysteries and go on adventures. She loves to cook and is in the photography club. Kotone is the leader of Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! and is also one of the main protagonists. Her alter ego is , her theme colour is pink and she controls the power of love and showers. Her catchphrase when happy is and when she is upset she normally says . Appearance Kotone's blonde hair is styled with three strands of hair held up in a side ponytail by a red beaded hair tie which is located on the left-side of her head with the rest of her hair let down and her eyes are blue. Her casual outfit consists of a pink sleeveless jumper with a red heart on the front with a white long sleeved shirt underneath, jean shorts, pink and white thigh-length striped socks with red mary janes. She puts her Cure Palette in her left pocket of her jean shorts. As Cure Heartful, her hair goes red, becomes waist length and is secured into a high side ponytail by a pink hair tie and her eyes go red. She wears red heart-shaped earrings and she wears dark pink ribbons that criss-cross to her elbows on her wrists. Her outfit consists of a skin-tight light pink vest with red edges, a pink bow in the middle of her chest with a heart-shaped jewel brooch secured in the middle. Her sleeves are puffy with a red ribbon going around the middle creating a frilly trim, her skirt is pink and is longer towards the back. She wears a pair of boots which both have have a light pink fold with a red trim, however the boot on her left leg is thigh length and her boot on her right leg is ankle length with a red knee length sock. Her Cure Palette is found secured on her right hip. As Sparkling Cure Heartful, her hair becomes a lighter red and becomes longer and wavier. Her ribbons on her wrist become gold bracelets and her boots become knee length and the red trim goes gold. Her vest goes white and the red trim goes gold while her chest bow goes a lighter pink with white stripes in the middle. Her skirt gains another layer and she gains thigh-length pink socks. The red ribbon on her sleeves go gold and her puffy sleeves becomes puffier. As Cure Rainbow, her clothes are very similar to Cure Heartful but her hair is pale pink with rainbow highlights her outfit is more similar to a goddess. Personality Kotone is a kind, friendly girl and is a student year student at Niji-iro Middle School. She loves to solve mysteries and go on adventures. She is in the photography club at school and loves to cook, usually seen helping her mother in the kitchen. Kotone loves to write stories about romance and mysteries and wrote one about her cousin, Aida Mana and how herself in the book acted as a detective to find out her cousin's secret as a Pretty Cure. Kotone knows that Mana is Cure Heart and had named herself Cure Heartful after her. When something goes her way, she says "Alright!" but if something doesn't go her way, Kotone says "No fair!". Cure Heartful "The overflowing heart full of love, Cure Heartful!" 愛でいっぱいあふれる心、キュアハートフル！ "Ai de ippai afureru kokoro, Kyua Hātofuru!" is the Pretty Cure alter ego of Aida Kotone. She holds the power of love and rain showers while her theme colour is pink and her sub-color is red. Transformation Sequence Kotone opens her Cure Palette and presses down the pinkish-red button down and shouts out Pretty Cure Colour the Rainbow!, which lights the pinkish-red button up a burst of pink light is seen coming out of the palette. Kotone is then surrounded by pink light. First her vest appears along with her ribbons on her wrists. Her skirt than appears followed by her hair changing its length and colour and goes up into a high side ponytail. Kotone than lifts her left leg in the air and her thigh length boot appears and does the same thing with her right leg which makes her ankle length boot and red sock appear. Finally, Kotone creates a heart with her hands and hovers it front of her chest making her chest bow and brooch appear. While flying to the ground, she swipes her hand over her right hip, making her Cure Palette appear. She lands on the ground and introduces herself before striking her pose in a pink background. Attacks Sub Attacks * - Cure Heartful faces her right palm upward and sends pink light flying towards the enemy. * - Cure Heartful runs forwards jump into the air when a meter from the enemy and flies into the enemy, damaging the enemy but leaving herself unhurt. * - Cure Heartful creates a heart with her hands and pink energy forms inside the heart. Cure Heartful than leaves the heart hovering and kicks it into the enemy, causing an explosion. Main Attacks * - Cure Heartful's first purification attack. She summons her Rainbow Candle by saying "Come forth, Rainbow Candle!" then points her Rainbow Candle towards the enemy and swings her candle around, trapping the enemy in a pink heart. Cure Heartful than says "Sparkle! Pretty Cure Love Link!" and presses down the pink heart on her Rainbow Candle, purifying the enemy. * - Cure Heartful's final purification attack. Cure Heartful summons her Rainbow Candle and says "Pretty Cure..." while drawing two hearts in the air and twirls her candle around, combining the hearts together. She spins her candle faster making the hearts become a typhoon and shouts out "Lovely Tphoon" and thrusts her Rainbow Candle forward, sending the typhoon towards the enemy, purifying it. Group Attacks * * * Sparkling Cure Heartful Cure Rainbow History Life before the series started Becoming Cure Heartful Search for the other Cures Collecting the Prism Cards Defeat of the three generals Appearance of the Black Light Pretty Cures Pretty Cure VS Deep Blue Battle Against King Jaaku and Defeating Him Relationships Cures and Allies Family Others Etymology Image Songs Duets/Group Songs * 1, 2, Rainbow Song * Fly High * Lovely Flame (Along with Emi Nitta) * Pretty Cure ima henshin! Trivia * Kotone's voice actress, Kotono Mitsuishi is also the voice actress of Hummy from Suite Pretty Cure♪ and Tsukino Usagi from Sailor Moon. * Kotone is the first lead Cure to blonde hair in civilian form and red hair in Cure form. * Kotone is the first Cure to wear different length of boots. On her left leg her boot is thigh length and on her right leg her boot is ankle length. * Kotone shares her last name with Aida Mana from Doki Doki! Pretty Cure because she is her cousin. * Like Akimoto Komachi from Yes! Pretty Cure 5, Kotone likes to read and write stories. * Kotone is the second Cure after Akimoto Komachi to write stories. * Kotone's first purification attack shares the same name as Doki Doki! Pretty Cure's second ending song Love Link. Gallery Category:Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! Category:Rainbow Prism Pretty Cure! characters Category:Characters Category:Cures Category:Lead Cures Category:Pink Cures Category:Pretty Cures Category:User:CureKanade Category:Gallery